ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
黑暗之王來襲
簡介 :參見：活動公告 __TOC__ 活動期間 活動時間： *2017/09/15 (五) 16:00 ～ 09/29 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 共鬥召喚時間： *2017/09/15 (五) 16:00 ～ 10/05 (四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 故事 共鬥活動 黑暗之王來襲 被眾神祝福的世界 瓦納‧迪爾—— 人類與獸人之間引發了前所未有的大戰 「水晶大戰」讓生存的大地失去生機 然而為了自己的正義與信念而生的 「冒險者」們 讓這片大地迎接了新的時代。 但是，在激戰中 應該被五個種族的英雄們討伐的 大戰主謀「黑暗之王」所產生的威脅 卻尚未散去……。 現在，這巨大的威脅 跨越次元現身了。 對人類抱持著無比憎恨之心的存在 『雷因』等人抱著必死的覺悟迎向敵人—— 獎勵 根據戰鬥結果，能夠獲得活動pt與在共鬥召喚所使用的共鬥硬幣。 這些道具，都會隨着共鬥BOSS的等級提升而獲得更多的額外獎勵。 製作裝備 共鬥召喚 Summon various rewards by using raid coins obtained by fighting the raid boss. You will gain 1 coin for each 10 points you obtain from the fight. Each summon will cost 100 coins. Batch summon up to 100 summons at once for 10000 coins. Drop Rates= |-| Drop= 戰鬥資訊 中級= 黑暗之王來襲‧中級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Shadow Lord |drop = 800 pt （不計算bonus） }} |-| 上級= 黑暗之王來襲‧上級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Shadow Lord |drop = 1500 pt （不計算bonus） }} |-| 超級= 黑暗之王來襲‧超級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Shadow Lord |drop = 2400 pt （不計算bonus） }} |-| 覺醒級= 黑暗之王來襲‧覺醒級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Shadow Lord |drop = 7000 pt （不計算bonus） }} Boss：Shadow Lord（覺醒級） 情報 * See testimonials and discussions. * The Shadow Lord debuffs his SPR or DEF by 98% every 3rd turn, switching between them by casting dispel on himself. * Using the first turn to buff your party is needed, as you shouldn't be able to deal any significant damage in the first turn. * 弗雷比亞 can be incredibly useful here, as she will cover both Physical and Magical damage. * The Shadow Lord's Magic attack is dark elemental, a green Mage that covers Darkness would be nice to have on your team. Notably 琉克 (40% on turn 2), 賽利亞斯 (50%), 敏菲利亞 (Limited, 70%), Artisan Lid (Limited, 70%), 瑪麗 ( , 50%, low chance to counter with 70%), and Dark Veritas ( , 70%). * After the Shadow Lord switches from Physical to Magical or vice versa, be sure to re apply, atk/mag debuffs and elemental debuffs. * The Shadow Lord uses both Physical and Magical attacks, but only one type a turn. Bringing a physical evade unit can be useful if you need it, along with immunity to dark element. * He Casts Silence when he's resistant to magic, and blind when he's resistant to physical, these status effects will have little to no effect to your team unless you go past turn 6. *Shadow Lord Defense Pattern: : 策略 * Bring an elemental defense buffer such as 敏菲利亞 or 瑪麗 to protect against his dark-element attacks, or wear equipment such as Hero's Shield、Demon Mail, or Cupid's Sandals. Note: 媞莉絲's Rainbow Veil does not provide dark-element defense. * Equip gear or materia to defend against Blind, Silence, and Paralyze such as Jeweled Ring or Discernment, or bring a multi-target status effect healer such as 蕾姆 or 露露卡, or use Lakshmi's Waking Protection ability. * Be sure to bring an ATK/MAG debuffer such as 鈴、Warrior of Light, or 奧爾蘭多, his damage output is tremendous otherwise. * Similarly, bring an ATK/MAG buffer to increase your own damage output, since you have a limited number of turns before Shadow Lord changes up his defense. * Demon Killer / Man-Eater and accessories such as Sun Barrette are effective against Shadow Lord, although the effect of each is halved because of his dual nature. * Diabolos has both Demon Killer & Man-Eater with 50% Dark resist. * Consider bringing an attacker who can debuff Shadow Lord's elemental defense with an element he and your other damage dealers can also attack with (with the exception of dark-element debuffs), because he has 0% elemental resistance except for dark, which is set at 200%. **This includes units such as 艾斯 when equipped with Holy Rod、奧爾蘭多 when equipped with Excalibur or Durandal、奧利芙, etc. * Depending on the type of damage your team is set up to deal, consider defending on the turns during which his DEF or SPR is not debuffed. Notable Units: * 敏菲利亞 is immune to status ailments, can buff dark-element defense, DEF/SPR, and ATK/MAG, and if equipped with Protection of the Gods, can and will likely heal your team, considering the number of Shadow Lord's attacks per turn. * 光之戰士 can debuff Shadow Lord's ATK/MAG, and Light is with us! can provide tank for the entire team. Be sure to equip him to high-HP and possibly dark-element resistance. * 鈴 can debuff Shadow Lord's ATK/MAG, heal status ailments, and act as an MP battery if necessary. 攻略短片 超級 覺醒級 Category:特殊任務